Hrabia Sandorf/V/2
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część V | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Uroczystość bocianów. Dnia 23 listopada, płaszczyzna zwana Sung-Ettelaté, poczynająca się za murami miasta Tripolis, przedstawiała nader ciekawy widok. Nikt nie zdołałby dnia tego odgadnąć, czy rozległe te obszary są urodzajnemi, czy też nieużytkami. Na monotonnej tej zazwyczaj równinie wznosiły się dziś liczne różnobarwne, okazałe namioty, jako też wdzięcznie przystrojone pawilony o jaskrawych kolorach. Ciekawe oko spotykało tam również nędzne szałasy z wypłowiałych i podartych płócien, które nie były zdolne uchronić swoich gości od suchego, lecz ostrego północnego wiatru, zwanego „gildy”. Pomiędzy temi więcej lub mniej wykwintnemi, a naprędce wzniesionymi schronieniami, można też było zobaczyć konie w bogatych wschodnich rynsztunkach, wielbłądy, spoczywające na piasku, małe osiołki, wielkości dużych psów, wielkie psy, dorównywające wzrostem małym osłom, a nawet muły, dźwigające olbrzymie arabskie siodła, których wypukłości podobne są do garbów wielbłąda. Niekiedy też pojawiali się jeźdźcy z długiemi pojedynkami, zawieszonemi przez plecy, stojąc w strzemionach, podobnych do trzewików. Za pasem połyskiwały dwa ostrza. Galopowali oni na swych rumakach pomiędzy tłumami kobiet, mężczyzn i dzieci, nie troszcząc się wcale o nikogo... Pomimo to jednak napływ ciekawych lub udział biorących w uroczystości, stawał się coraz większy. Krajowcy odziani byli w berbaryjskie „hauly”, pod któremi trudno rozeznać mężczyznę od kobiety. Strój ten narodowy ulega pewnej zmianie w rozmaitych warstwach społeczeństwa. Ubodzy bowiem noszą zwykły płaszcz wełniany, pod którym są zupełnie nadzy, podczas gdy zamożniejsi zaopatrują się też w kamizelki i szerokie spodnie arabskiego kroju. Bardzo bogaci sprawiają sobie zwierzchnie „hauly” z delikatnej jedwabnej gazy, przerabianej złotemi nićmi. Pod tą strojną, lecz przezroczystą osłoną, widać płócienną koszulę. Ale nietylko Trypolitanie gromadzili się na rozległej płaszczyźnie. Za mury stolicy spieszyli także bogaci kupcy z Gadamesu i Sakny z całym zastępem swoich czarnych niewolników. Nie zbywało tam nawet na żydach i żydówkach, które zdawały się popisywać swojemi odkrytemi obliczami. Z okolicznych siół ciągnęli gromadami murzyni, opuściwszy nędzne swe domki z trzciny i palmy, ażeby wziąć udział we spólnej zabawie, ubogi ten ludek bogatszy jest w błyskotki i stroiki, niż w płótno. Rozmaite afrykańskie rasy uzupełniali Benulici i Awaguirowie, pochodzący właściwie z Wielkiej Syrty, którym to szczepom daktyle dostarczają wina, owoców, chleba i konfitur. Pośród tych tłumów, składających się z Maurów, Berberów, Turków, Beduinów, a nawet „Musafirów”, którzy są Europejczykami, przejeżdżali się paszowie, szejchowie, kadykowie, kaïdowie, słowem wszyscy naczelnicy tych ludów swojemi bogatemi wózkami, płosząc tłumy, rozpędzane pałaszami żołnierzy lub laską policyantów, gdy z całą przesadną powagą okazał się gubernator tego wylajetu afrykańskiego, który jest prowincyą tureckiego państwa, pozostającą pod rządem sułtana. W rzeczy samej miasto Trypolis, zwane po turecku Tarabulus, nie liczy więcej jak dwadzieścia kilka tysięcy mieszkańców, jednak w dniu tym możnaby śmiało powiedzieć, że ludność była zdwojoną napływem rozmaitych sąsiednich szczepów. Prawdą jest atoli, że przybysze na szczęście nie cisnęli się do stolicy Regencji. Ani elastyczne mury wnętrza fortyfikacyi, nędznie zbudowane domy, wązkie i kręte uliczki, ani nawet sąsiednia dzielnica portowej tamy, gdzie się znajdują konsulaty w połączeniu z dzielnicą żydowską, nie byłyby w stanie wytrzymać podobnego najścia. Tymczasem płaszczyzna Sung-Ettelaté jest dość rozległą, by pomieścić liczniejsze jeszcze tłumy, niż te, które się zebrały, aby obchodzić uroczystość bocianów. Jest to legendowy dzień świąteczny, pozostający w wielkiej czci w krajach wschodnich Afryki. Płaszczyzna ta, część Sahary o żółtym piasku, którą dość często morze zalewa, z trzech stron otacza miasto, a szerokość jej w tem miejscu wynosi przeszło kilometr. Płaszczyzna ta jednak stanowi uderzający kontrast z oazą Menszi, dotykając południowych granic. W przepysznej tej części kraju spotyka się wdzięczne domy mieszkalne, wspaniałe ogrody, zroszone rzeczułkami, drzewa pomarańczowe, cytrynowe lub daktylowe, wszędzie bujną zieleń i żywą wegetacyą, pośród której kryją się antylopy i gazelle. Dalej ciągnie się już puszcza i piasczyste wzgórza, gdzie jak mówi baron Krafft: „wiatr miota bałwanami, jakby na morzu,” słowem, Cybyjski Ocean, któremu nie brak nawet mgły z niedotykalnego piasku. Turecka prowincya Trypolis leży pomiędzy morzem Śródziemnem, Tunisem, Barką, Fezzanem i Saharą, obejmując przeszło 15 tysięcy mil kwadratowych. W tem to, może najmniej znanym kraju Afryki, gdzie długo można pozostać w ukryciu, schronił się Sarkany, opuściwszy Tetuan. Będąc Trypolitańczykiem z urodzenia, w ojczyźnie swojej rozpoczął pierwsze szalbierstwa, z któremi później wystąpił na szerszej arenie. Czynny członek niebezpiecznego stowarzyszenia północnej Afryki mógł w każdej chwili przyłączyć się do sekty Senusitów, których zawsze był agentem, kupującym broń zagranicą. To też obecnie, przybywszy do stolicy, zamieszkał w domu głównego naczelnika sekty Sidi-Hazama, mokkadema. Po uprowadzeniu Silasa Toronthala przez dwóch nieznanych ludzi spotkanych na drodze wiodącej do Nizzy, Sarkany, który nie mógł pojąć tego wypadku, opuścił Monte-Carlo. Miał on przy sobie kilka tysięcy franków, których nie narażał wcale na nieprzewidziane wypadki gry. Zachowana ta suma ułatwiła mu podróż do Tetuan i przedsięwzięcia środków ostróżności na wypadek zdrady, którą przewidywał. Był pewny, że Silas Toronthal, przyprowadzony do rozpaczy, zechce się na nim pomścić, a że bankier wiedział, gdzie Sawa przebywa, przeto postanowił w jak najkrótszym czasie wynieść się z Marokko. Najdogodniej jednak było Sarkaniemu przeprowadzić się do Trypolis, gdzie nie brakowało mu ani środków, ani sposobności do obrony i działania. Ale ponieważ niebezpiecznie wydało się Trypolitańczykowi odbywać tę podróż okrętem lub koleją żelazną z powodu łatwości z jaką mógł być odkrytym, przeto zabrawszy Sawę i Namirę, puścił się z karawaną Senusitów, która wyruszyła z Tetuan dnia 12 października, aby idąc granicą północną puszczy, przebyć w jak najkrótszym czasie pięćset milową przestrzeń, między Tetuan a Trypolis. W owej chwili Sawa była zdaną zupełnie na łaskę lub niełaskę swoich ciemięzców. Pomimo to silne jej postanowienie nie było zachwiane... Ani groźby Namiry, ani gniewy Sarkaniego nie podziałały na umysł młodego dziewczęcia. Opuszczając Tetuan, karawana składała się z pięćdziesięciu ludzi, świeżo zwerbowanych do szeregów stowarzyszenia Senusitów. Byli oni pod wodzą Imana, który wojskowo ich zorganizował. Zadaniem też naczelnika było w ciągu podróży starać się o zwiększenie oddziału. Karawana, przekroczywszy granice państwa marokańskiego, wędrowała wzdłuż owej bogatej prowincyi Algieryi zwanej Nową Francyą, która w rzeczy samej jest Francyą, podczas gdy Nowa Hollandya, Nowa Szkocya, nie jest ani Szkocyą, ani Hollandyą, ani Kaledonią. W Beni-Matan, w Ouland-Nail i Chârfat-El-Hâmel, oddział znacznie się zwiększył, zyskując po drodze wielu nowych członków, tak, że stanąwszy na wybrzeżu tunetańskiem, na kresach Wielkiej Syrty, liczył już przeszło trzysta ludzi. Zwiększona karawana przybyła wreszcie około dnia dwudziestego listopada, po sześciotygodniowej podróży, do Tripolis. W chwili więc, w której obchodzono z tak wielką okazałością uroczystość bocianów, Sarkany i Namira bawili dopiero trzy dni w domu mukkafira Sidi-Hazama, którego mieszkanie stało się obecnie więzieniem Sawy Sandorf. Był to piękny budynek z wysmukłym minaretem. Na białym murze zdaleka odznaczały się strzelnice, płaski dach otoczony był galeryą w ząbki, zresztą na zewnątrz nie znajdowało się ani jedno okno, główne zaś wejście było miniaturowych rozmiarów. Dom ten cały, podobny do małej fortecy, był w rzeczy samej prawdziwy „zanïja”, wzniesiony dość daleko od miasta, na krańcu piaszczystej płaszczyzny i żyznej Menszi, tak, że wspaniałe ogrody Sidi-Hazama, otoczone wysokim murem, zieleniły się już na gruncie pięknej oazy. Wewnątrz zwykły był rozkład, jaki się spotyka w mieszkaniach arabskich, tylko w potrójnem złączeniu, to jest w domu tym znajdowały się trzy dziedzińce, zwane w narzeczu miejscowem „pacio”. W około takiego czworobocznego dziedzińca ciągnęły się galerye, strojne w kolumny i arkady, w głębi których kryły się mieszkalne pokoje, po największej części bogato umeblowane. Goście i przyjaciele możnego naczelnika stowarzyszenia mieli sposobność podziwiania we wnętrza drugiego dziedzińca obszerną „skifę” rodzaj przedsionka, a raczej sal, gdzie niejedna odbyła się już walna narada, pod przewodnictwem Sidi-Hazama. Aczkolwiek dom ten broniły dostatecznie mury, to jednak nie był on pozbawionym także sił militarnych. Pięćdziesięciu dobrze uzbrojonych ludzi trzymano w pogotowiu na wypadek możliwego napadu. Nadmienić bowiem trzeba, że władze trypolitańskie starały się dość energicznie o wyparcie z prowincyi niebezpieczniej sekty Senusitów. Jedyna furtka umożliwiała wejście do tego „zanïja”, ale drzwi były grube i bardzo silne, tak, że niełatwo dałyby się usunąć, a osiągnąwszy nawet i to, nie możnaby jeszcze wcisnąć się do pomieszkań. Tak więc Sarkany wyszukał sobie bezpieczne schronienie. Tu też postanowił doprowadzić do skutku swoje zamiary. Ponieważ ożenienie z Sawą miało mu przynieść olbrzymią fortunę, więc urządził się tak, że w razie potrzeby mógł liczyć na pomoc stowarzyszenia, któremu przyrzekł pewne korzyści po dopięciu swego celu. Co zaś do nowych członków sekty, przybyłych z Tetuan i zwerbowanych po wilajetach, to ci rozbiegli się w oazie Menszie, gotowi na pierwszy dany sygnał stanąć pod bronią. Policja tripolitańska ani się domyślała, że owa właśnie uroczystość bocianów była na rękę Senusitom. Tu, na tej płaszczyźnie Sung-Ettelaté wszyscy naczelnicy stowarzyszenia mieli się porozumieć w celu zawiązania w granicach państwa Cyrenajki istnego królestwa rozbójników, pod możną władzą potężnego Kalifa. Owóż okoliczności były nader sprzyjające, ponieważ właśnie w Cyrenajce, a szczególnie w wilajecie Ben-Ghazi ta już i tak silna partya zyskała największą ilość stronników. W dniu, w którym miano obchodzić w Regencyi Trypolitańskiej uroczystość bocianów, trzech cudzoziemców przechadzało się między tłumami, zalewającemi płaszczyznę Sung-Ettelaté. Najwprawniejsze oko nie byłoby odkryło pod arabskiemi strojomi trzech Mukafirów, to jest Europejczyków. Najstarszy z nich nosił swój ubiór z zupełną swobodą, zyskaną długoletniem przyzwyczajeniem. Był to doktór Antekritt w towarzystwie Piotra i Luigiego. Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon pozostali w mieście, gdzie zajęci byli rozmaitymi przygotowaniami, mając się pojawić dopiero natenczas, gdy wypadnie im odegrać swe role. Minęło dwadzieścia cztery godziny, jak „Elektryk 2” zarzucił kotwicy pod osłoną długich skał, które tworzą w trypolitańskim porcie rodzaj naturalnej tamy. Szybki statek, opuściwszy Tetuan nie tracił czasu, z niezrównaną chyżością zatrzymywawszy się jedynie w małej przystani Filfia, gdzie postarano się o wschodnie ubranie. Poczem „Elektryk” odpłynął bezzwłocznie, tak, że nawet nie zwrócono uwagi na pojawienie się statku w zatoce Numidyi. Z tego powodu, gdy doktór i jego towarzysze wylądowali, nie w porcie miasta, lecz pomiędzy skałami znajdującemi się w pobliżu, ujrzano pięciu Arabów, a nie Europejczyków, co przybyli do Trypolitańskiej Regencji. Być może, iż Piotr i Luigi byliby się zdradzili w podobnym stroju, ale Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon przywykli do rozmaitych kostiumów, używanych zazwyczaj przez linoskoczków, nie czuli się wcale skrępowani w tem nowem odzieniu. Z zapadającą nocą, „Elektryk” skrył się pomiędzy skałami w przystani pełnej raf, do której żaden inny statek nie zdołałby się dostać. W tem schronieniu miał pozostać gotów w każdej chwili do dalszej podróży. Tymczasem doktór wraz z swoimi towarzyszami puścił się drogą, wiodącą do Bab-el-bar, a minąwszy Morską Bramę zapuścił się w wązkie uliczki miasta. Pierwszy spotkany hotel, a niewiele ich było do wyboru, podróżni uznali za stosówny do kilkudniowego, jeżeli nic kilkugodzinnego pobytu. Zajęli skromne pomieszkanie, mieniąc się być kupcami z Tunisu, korzystającymi z nadarzającej się sposobności spędzenia uroczystego dnia w Trypolis. Mowa nie mogła zdradzić doktora, który władał wybornie wszystkiemi narzeczami ludów wybrzeży Śródziemnego morza. Oberżysta przyjął bardzo gościnnie pięciu podróżnych, zaszczycających swą bytnością jego hotel. Zresztą, jak się zdawało, był to niezły człowiek, ale niezmordowany gaduła. Doktór, zachęcając go pytaniami do rozmowy, dowiedział się wkrótce wiele interesujących, a nawet ważnych szczegółów. Przedewszystkiem sprawdził, że niedawno przybyła do Trypolis karawana z Marokko, a z nią i Sarkany, który mając liczne stósunki, zamieszkał w domu Sidi Hazama. W taki to sposób doktór niespodziewanie dowiedział się, co właściwie było mu najpotrzebniejszem. Widocznie szczęśliwy traf szedł tym razem w pomoc, należało tylko zręcznie wyzykać sprzyjający zbieg okoliczności. Otóż skutkiem rozmowy z oberżystą, tego samego wieczora doktór, Piotr i Luigi, zachowując pewne środki ostrożności, by nie zostać poznanymi, złączyli się z tłumami tych koczujących ludów, obozującemi na płaszczyźnie Sung-Ettelaté. Przechadzając się, przypatrywali się bacznie rezydencyi naczelnika Senusitów. Tam to wieziono Sawę Sandorf! Od czasu pobytu doktora w Raguzie, nigdy jeszcze ojciec nie był tak blizko córki! Ale cóż? Mur nie do przebycia dzielił ich od siebie! Piotr byłby się niewątpliwie zgodził na wszystko, nawet na zrobienie układu z Sarkanym, byle ją tylko ujrzeć swobodną. Hrabia Sandorf zdecydowałby się pozostawić nędznikowi cały majątek, którego Trypolitańczyk jedynie pragnął! A jednak w tej nawet chwili nie mogli zapomnieć, że obowiązkiem ich było spełnić czyn sprawiedliwy... że powinni ukarać tego, co nikczemnym postępkiem stał się przyczyną śmierci Stefana Batorego i Władysława Zathmara!.. Tymczasem porwanie Sarkaniego i wydobycie Sawy z domu Sidi-Hazama w obecnych warunkach, czyż nie przedstawiało trudności prawie nie do przezwyciężenia? Czyż nie należałoby zastąpić siły, której nie można było użyć, zręcznym fortelem? Może uroczystość bocianów da sposobność swobodniejszego działania? Tak, zapewne! Cypel Pescade podał już myśl, a doktór, Piotr i Luigi zajęli się żywo nowym planem. Nasz akrobata wykonać go miał z narażeniem życia, ale czy mu się powiedzie wcisnąć się do pomieszkań małej warowni i uprowadzić z sobą Sawę Sandorf! Przy jego zręczności i odwadze wszystko to było prawdopodobnym. To też doktór Antekritt, Piotr Batory i Luigi, nie bez ułożenia już programu dalszego działania, przybyli na płaszczyznę Sung-Ettelaté, podczas gdy Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon wyuczali się swoich ról z zamiarem odegrania ich z prawdziwym artyzmem. Aż do samego wieczora nic nie zapowiadało ruchu i gwaru, któremi ożywiła się wkrótce ta rozległa płaszczyzna przy fantastycznem świetle niezliczonych pochodni. W tym zbitym tłumie zaledwie możnaby zauważyć snujących się członków groźnej sekty, którzy poznawali się wzajemnie za pomocą umówionego znaku. Wypada nam jednak zapoznać czytelnika z legendą wschodnią, a raczej afrykańską, będącą przyczyną do wielkiej uroczystości bocianów, która ma niezwykły urok dla muzułmańskiej ludności. Na afrykańskim kontynencie istniało niegdyś plemię zwane Djinsy. Szczep ten później pod wodzą Bu-Ihebrs zdobył znaczne obszary w pobliżu puszczy Hammada, pomiędzy trypolitańską Regencją, a królestwem Fezzanu. Był to naród potężny, będący postrachem dla sąsiadów, ale był tez niesprawiedliwy, przewrotny, zaborczy, nieludzki.. Żaden z afrykańskich monarchów nie mógł go poskromić. Pewnego dnia prorok Sulejman postanowił spróbować, czy by Djinsy nie dali się nawrócić... W tym celu wysłał jednego ze swoich apostołów, ażeby przemawiał do przewrotnego ludu, zachęcając go do miłości dobrego, a wstrętu do złego... Daremna praca. Dzikie hordy rzuciły się na misyonarza i umęczyły go. Djinsowie okazali tyle odwagi, wiedząc, że kraj ich jest tak odosobniony, iż żaden z sąsiednich królów nie odważyłby się zapuścić z swoją armią w głąb tych obszarów. Zresztą, mniemali, że prorok Sulejman nie dowie się nigdy, jakiego przyjęcia doznał jego apostoł. Omylili się jednak. W kraju tym była wielka ilość bocianów. Jak wiadomo, ptactwo to jest wzorowych obyczajów, nadzwyczaj zmyślne, a nadewszystko obdarzone szlachetnemi poczuciami, gdyż jak niesie podanie, nie przebywają nigdy w okolicy, której nazwisko znajduje się na monecie. Pieniądz bowiem jest jedynen źródłem wszelkiego nieszczęścia i najpotężniejszym środkiem do popchnięcia człowieka w przepaść jego złych namiętności. Owóż bociany, widząc zatwardziałą przewrotność Djinsów, zwołały pewnego dnia walną naradę i postanowiły wysłać jednego ze swego grona do proroka Sulejmana, aby go uwiadomić o dokonanym morderstwie, wołającem o pomstę... Prorok zawezwał natychmiast dutka, który jest jego najulubieńszym gońcem, z rozkazem sprowadzenia wszystkich bocianów całego ziemskiego globu do wysokich stref afrykańskiego nieba. Rozkaz został spełniony, a gdy niezliczone zastępy wezwanego ptactwa zebrały się około proroka Sulejmana, stworzyły chmurę, która jak się wyraża legenda, stała się przyczyną zaćmienia we wszystkich krajach położonych między Mezdą a Marzuk. Natenczas to każdy z bocianów, ująwszy w dziób kamień z wyższego rozkazu, odleciał ku krajom Djinsów... Tam krążąc w przestworzu, puścił go na głowy przeklętego narodu... W ten sposób ukamieniowaną została zła rasa, a dusze niepoprawnych zamknięte są teraz na wieki w głębi puszczy Hammada. Oto jest treść legendy, która miała być przedstawioną obrazowo podczas uroczystości dnia tego. Paręset bocianów znajdowało się już w tym celu pod sznurkową siatką, rozciągniętą na pewnej części płaszczyzny Sung-Ettelaté, gdzie stojąc na jednej nodze i klekocąc długiemi dziobami, oczekiwały chwili oswobodzenia. Na dany znak miały wzlecieć w przestworze, opuszczając na tłumy prawowiernych nieszkodliwe kamienie z mokrej gliny, pośród wrzawy widzów, dźwięków muzyki, moździerzowych strzałów i przy świetle zapalonych pochodni. Cypel Pescade dowiedział się o całym programie i ten właśnie natchnął go myślą odegrania przy tej sposobności także jakiej roli. W takich warunkach może się uda wcisnąć do mieszkania mokkadema Sidi-Hazama. Z zachodem słońca z twierdzy trypolitańskiej rozległ się strzał armatni. Był to sygnał oczekiwany przez publiczność z największą niecierpliwością. Doktór, Piotr i Luigi, zrazu ogłuszeni piekielną wrzawą, powstałą nagle na całej płaszczyźnie, zostali następnie chwilowo oślepieni niezliczoną ilością świateł zewsząd się pojawiających. Niepodobnaby opisać, co się działo w kilka minut po armatnim strzale. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, Turcy, Arabowie, Murzyni, wszystko to zdawało się, że potraciło głowy. Potrzeba było w istocie orkiestry, złożonej z instrumentów barbarzyńskich ludów, ażeby zdolną była zagłuszyć podobny zgiełk i hałas. Oprócz tego kawalerzyści poczęli strzelać ze swoich długich strzelb i pistoletów, podczas gdy sztuczne ognie i ogłuszające pukawki uzupełniały ten chaotyczny zamęt. Tu, przy świetle pochodni, odgłosie drewnianych bębnów i monotonnej melodyi dzikiej pieśni, stał naczelnik Murzynów w fantastycznem odzieniu, przytrzymanem paskiem klekoczącym dziwacznemi ozdobami, z twarzą ukrytą pod potworną maską, zachęcając do tańca trzydziestu czarnych wydrzeźniających się wstrętnie, w kole pląsających kobiet, które klaszcząc w dłonie takt wybijały. Dalej nieco, dzicy Aïssausi, w przystępie najwyższego religijnego fanatyzmu i opilstwa dokonanego alkoholem, z obłąkanem spojrzeniem, krusząc swoje maczugi, gryząc żelazo, raniąc sobie ciało, podrzucając żarzące węgle, obwijali się długiemi wężami kąsającemi ich w ręce, w twarze, w usta, kąsając gady nawzajem, a nawet odgryzając im krwawiące się ogony. Ale wkrótce tłumy ciekawych spieszyły do Sidi-Hazama, jak gdyby jakieś nadzwyczajne widowisko je przyciągało. Tam uwijało się dwóch ludzi, jeden z nich prawdziwy olbrzym, drugi zaś nader szczupły i mały, dwóch akrobatów, których zdumiewające próbki siły i zręczności nawet pomiędzy tą prawdziwie czworonożną zgrają widzów wywoływały okrzyki uciechy, podziwu i uznania. Był to przylądek Matifon i Cypel Pescade. Obrali oni do tego przedstawienia miejsce, będące pod samym domem Sidi-Hazama. Z ważnych przyczyn powrócili bowiem chwilowo do swego dawnego zajęcia... Wystrojeni w świecidełka, zdobiące arabskie materye, oczekiwali nowych sukcesów. — Spodziewam się, że nie zniewieściałeś, mój Przylądku? pytał Cypel Pescade swego towarzysza. — Ej nie... Cyplu Pescade! — Więc się nie ulękniesz ćwiczenia, któreby zaimponowało tym głupcom?... — Co? ja?... miałbym się lękać?.. — A gdyby potrzeba było gryźć zębami kamienie i połykać węże?... — Pieczone? — spytał Przylądek Matifon. — Nie... surowe! — O!... surowe?... — I żyjące! Przylądek Matifon skrzywił się, ale pomimo to byłby zjadł węża, jak zwykły Aïssaua. Doktór, Piotr i Luigi, stojąc w tłumie widzów, nie spuszczali oka z swoich dwóch towarzyszów. O nie! Przylądek Matifon nie zniewieściał, nie utracił nic ze swoich sił nadzwyczajnych. Zaraz z początku powalił na ziemię sześciu najdzielniejszych Arabów, którzy odważyli się z nim zmierzyć... Później już tylko sztuczki kuglarskie zachwycały licznie zgromadzoną publiczność; szczególniej podobało się szczepom afrykańskim rzucanie zapalonemi pochodniami, które krzyżując się w powietrzu, przelatywały z rąk olbrzyma do rąk Cypla Pescade. A jednak publiczność ta miała prawo być bardzo wymagającą. Znajdowało się tam wielu zwolenników na pół dzikich Tueregów, których zręczność równa się owej najdrapieżniejszych zwierząt tych krajów, jak zapewnia program sławnej trupy Bracco. Ci znawcy podziwiali już nawet nieustraszonego Mustafę, Samsona puszczy, do którego angielska królowa, powodowana obawą wypadku, wysłała pewnego razu swego sekretarza z poleceniem zaprzestania niebezpiecznych ćwiczeń. Ale Przylądek Matifon, jako atleta, był niezrównany i nie potrzebował obawiać się swoich rywalów. Nakoniec ostatnia, gimnastyczna produkcya zentuzyazmowała do najwyższego stopnia kosmopolityczne tłumy, otaczające europejskich artystów. Sztuczka ta, znana już w cyrkach starej Europy, widocznie była jeszcze nowością dla trypolitańskich gapiów. To też widzowie dusili się wzajemnie, aby tylko stanąć jak najbliżej dwóch akrobatów, popisujących się swą zręcznością przy świetle płonących pochodni. Przylądek Matifon, ująwszy żerdź długą co najmniej na stóp trzydzieści, trzymał ją prostopadle nad swemi piersiami. U szczytu tej chwiejnej podstawy Cypel Pescade balansował w rozmaitych pozach ze zdumiewającą śmiałością, nadając żerdzi niebezpieczne wygięcia. Ale Przylądek Matifon był niewzruszony, posuwał się tylko naprzód, aby utrzymać równowagę. W ten sposób zbliżywszy się zwolna, aż do muru otaczającego dom Sidi-Hazama wyciągnął ręce w górę, skutkiem czego żerdź wzniosła się jeszcze wyżej, podczas gdy Cypel Pescade w postawie ujmującej słał publiczności wdzięczne całusy. Tłum Arabów i Murzynów objawiał swoje najwyższe zadowolenia dzikiem wyciem, oklaskami i nóg tupaniem. O nie! Samson puszczy, nieustraszony Mustafa, najśmielszy z Tuaregów nie wzniósł się jeszcze nigdy do takiej wysokości! W tej chwili drugi strzał armatni rozległ się z trypolitańkiej twierdzy. Na ten dany znak, tysiące bocianów nagle uwolnionych z pod olbrzymiej siatki, wzbiło się wysoko w przestworze, a grad fałszywych kamieni począł spadać na płaszczyznę pośród ogłuszającej wrzawy wznoszącego i się ptactwa, któremu godnie odpowiedziały sfanatyzowane szczepy afrykańskie. Był to w rzeczy samej punkt kulminacyjny w uroczystości dnia tego. Patrząc na to wszystko, co się tam działo, możnaby przypuścić, że waryaci ze wszystkich szpitali Europy dali sobie słowo, aby spotkać się na płaszczyźnie Sung-Ettelaté. Pomimo to jednak mieszkanie mokkadema pozostawało szczelnie zamknięte podczas tak gwarnej uciechy licznej publiczności. Ani jedna żyjąca istota nie ukazała się w progu lub na terasie rezydencyi Sidi-Hazama. Ale, o dziwo! Z chwilą, w której zgaszono pochodnie, równocześnie ze wzniesieniem się bocianów, Cypel Pescade znikł nagle, jak gdyby wierne ptactwo Sulejmana proroka uniosło go z sobą do niebios. Cóż to się z nim stało? Tymczasem na pogodnem obliczu Przylądka Matifon nie malował się wcale niepokój, skutkiem tej niespodzianki... Podrzuciwszy w górę olbrzymią żerdź, zawinął nią zręcznie młynka nad głową niby tambor, dający znak swoją wielką laską. Sztuczka Cypla Pescade zdawała się być dla niego najnaturalniejszą rzeczą w świecie. Jednak zachwyt i zdumienie publiczności przeszło wszelkie granice, a entuzyazm objawił się raz jeszcze w wielkim, przeciągłym okrzyku, który pewno słyszano daleko w oazie i w puszczy. Nikt nie wątpił, że zręczny akrobata wzleciał w przestworze, aby zwiedzić królestwo bocianów. Czyż tłumy nie zachwyca najbardziej to, czego pojąć i wytłómaczyć sobie nie mogą?